


Несмотря ни на что

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Непонятно, как в этой огромной галактике они умудрились найти друг друга. Асока говорила, что это воля Силы, но у Рекса было своё мнение.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302579) by [moonjump05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05). 



> Работа была написана для ФБ-2016.  
> Бета - kamili-kem.

— Что-то он опаздывает.  
  
— Не-а, — прибор ночного видения подсвечивает лицо Асоки зелёным, глаза жутковато, по-звериному, мерцают. Она улыбается и легонько стучит себя по монтралу. — Я его слышу.  
  
Через пару секунд Рекс понимает, что она не ошиблась: их гость беспечно ломится сквозь кусты так, что только треск стоит на всю округу. Ну, да оно только на руку.   
  
— Под ногами не путаться, — строго напоминает он и проверяет индикатор заряда в станнере: цель нужна им живой, за живых платят больше.   
  
— Есть, сэр, — Асока ухмыляется, показывая острые зубы, садится на корточки и вытряхивает из-под щитков на ногах длинные сосновые иглы — набились, пока они с Рексом лежали в засаде. — Я же помню, что ты говорил про опыт...  
  
— Просто кое-кто любитель переть с ножиком на ранкора, — брюзжит Рекс, потом тянется и хлопает её по плечу. — Не подставляйся, ладно?  
  
Асока надвигает на глаза полупрозрачный щиток визора и серьёзно кивает.

***

  
Уму непостижимо, как в этой огромной, просто-таки бесконечной галактике они умудрились найти друг друга. Асока говорила, что это воля Силы, но у него было своё мнение. Он знал, что их просто притянуло друг к другу — когда долго бьёшься с кем-то бок о бок, получаешь раны, делишь пищу, стоишь в дозоре спиной к спине — это не проходит даром. У братьев так было: неведомо каким чутьём, волей Силы или ещё какого-то потустороннего дерьма, но они находили друг друга. Вместе было надёжней.   
  
И Асоку он нашел, повинуясь этому чутью. Нар-Шаддаа, кабак, построенный в корпусе старого танкера, публика самая разнообразная: наёмники, шулера, контрабандисты, весёлые девочки... Пёстрая гомонящая толпа, дым столбом, щёлканье игорных фишек, смех и стук кружек о пластиковые столешницы. Если хочешь забыть себя, своё прошлое — лучше места не найти.  
  
Когда за стол присел некто в большой, не по размеру, куртке с огромным капюшоном, Рекс сразу понял, кого видит. Асоку он узнал вовсе не по лицу, нет — стоило ей появиться, как изнутри толкнулось что-то, потянулось навстречу и растеклось теплом по жилам.

***

  
Рекс делает то, для чего его создали: сражается. Кидает светошумовые гранаты, потом одного за другим вырубает охранников — незачем убивать, им за это не платят. Он точно знает, что Асока идёт следом, прикрывает ему спину и слушает, нет ли где засады. А цель пытается отбиваться, предлагает перекупить контракт, но потом падает наземь, оглушённая выстрелом из станнера.   
  
— Ещё пара «приобретений» — и станешь мастером, — смеётся Асока. — Ну что, пакуем его?  
  
— Как скажете, мэм, — Рекс отзванивается заказчику и назначает время и место встречи. Сегодня охота прошла чисто и быстро — прямо как по учебному голокрону. — Как там Р2?  
  
— Порядок, — Асока покрепче затягивает ремни на их совместном «приобретении» и запускает парящие носилки. — На борту всё спокойно, он уже начал курс рассчитывать.

***

  
Когда Рекс спрашивал, где она пропадала эти три года, Асока отвечала просто: «Училась». Училась жить сама, без Ордена за спиной, без мастера Скайуокера, без поддержки. И Рекс знал, что эта наука далась ей не без труда: у когда-то маленькой Асоки появились свои шрамы.   
  
— Сначала я полетела домой, — рассказывала она и неловко улыбалась. — На Шили. Мне хотелось понять, кто я. Как быть дальше.   
  
Асока не нашла своей семьи, на планете тогда уже было неспокойно: поговаривали, что флот сепаратистов подобрался совсем близко, того и гляди высадит десант. Она скрывалась, искала, боролась за место под солнцем. Именно тогда она убила своего второго акула и сделала из его зубов ожерелье — взамен отданной учителю цепочки. Она жила не так, как учили джедаи: заводила знакомства, дружила и ссорилась, у неё возникали привязанности, от которых так предостерегал Орден.  
  
А потом грянул Приказ 66.  
  
— Я сбежала, Рекс, — Асока давила из себя слова по капле, будто яд. — Тогда на Шили высадился 413-й: танки и тяжёлая пехота, помнишь? Я испугалась, что меня найдут и улетела. Я не знала, что...  
  
«Что джедаев почти не осталось», — про себя закончил он. И это было правдой: лишь немногие из братьев смогли сопротивляться, немногие из командования поняли, что произошло. И никто не знал, как всё враз перевернулось с ног на голову, и почему вместо войны с сепами началась война с теми, с кем ещё вчера сражался плечом к плечу.  
  
У Рекса была своя вина, свой груз, который, он знал, никогда не станет легче.  
  
— Я его бросил, ‘Сока, — признался он. — Как последний трус бросил. Я же понимал, он не соображает, что делает, мог же... — Рекс зло ударил кулаком в стену, а потом, уже тише, продолжил: — Я их всех бросил.   
  
Асока не дала ему закончить, обняла, легонько похлопав по плечу, будто говоря: не надо, тебе больно, но ты не виноват. А потом ободряюще улыбнулась: «Мы найдём их. Вытащим». И Рекс поверил ей.

***

  
Дело сделано, и они снова в пути — летят на Нар-Шаддаа. Домой. Там ждут те, кого они уже нашли: Шрайк и Сайфер, а ещё должен вернуться из рейса Реджи, и, может быть, если совсем повезёт, то на месте окажется Фрай — пока он не взял очередной контракт...  
  
До своих Рекс пока не добрался — 501-й базируется где-то в Центре, соваться туда опасно для них обоих, но рано или поздно... Это они с Асокой не обсуждали — незачем, оба молчаливо согласились: да, однажды придётся вернуться за ними, а там — как повезёт.  
  
Любимый кабак встречает их песнями и топотом: у хозяина, тощего костлявого тви’лека по прозвищу Сури-Сорвиголова, День рожденья. Гуляй, разбойничья злая луна!   
  
В толпе они находят улыбчивого рыжего Фрая в компании одного из братьев: это новенький, только вчера прилетел из Ядра, звать Беш. Тот делится новостями: рассказывает, что времена наступили очень интересные, в столице творится ситх знает что... Асока при этих словах застывает, трясёт головой, будто сбрасывая наваждение, и бурчит: «Вот ситх-то как раз и знает...» Рекс делает себе заметку на память: кажется, ‘Сока рассказала ему далеко не всё.  
  
Вокруг пляшут и орут нестройным хором «Будем петь и веселиться!», выпивка течёт рекой, Сорвиголова за стойкой стучит кружками и травит байки. А потом…  
  
— Вы только гляньте, кого нексу принесла! — гремят над ухом. Рекса стискивают в объятьях и хлопают по плечу — Реджи с командой всё-таки вернулись вовремя. Потом на них налетает Асока и получает свою порцию приветствий, похлопываний и комплиментов. И на миг Рексу кажется, что ничего плохого не случилось, что всё — как раньше.   
  
— Ну что, как дела, много ли наварил наш отважный капитан? — смеётся Асока.  
  
Редж, будто только этого и ждал, пускается рассказывать, как возил с Кашиика на Зелтрос волокно сирены и рог серого выползня.   
  
— …ну, вот представь себе серую банту, которая научилась лазать по деревьям. Здоровенная туша, зубастая, рогатая — только детей пугать, — Редж корчит зверскую рожу, оборачивается к стойке и требует добавки. — А с сиренами лучше вообще не встречаться…  
  
— Мне другое интересно: это ж как ты смог с Зелтрона выбраться? — ржёт Фрай. — Небось, всю выручку на тамошних девочек спустил…  
  
— Девочки, — Редж приглаживает бороду и мечтательно смотрит в потолок, — там и так не против приголубить усталого путника…  
  
— А также мальчики, — деловым тоном заявляет Фрай, и все смеются.   
  
Рекс видит, что сейчас Асока счастлива — когда они собираются вместе, она почти забывает обо всём, что произошло. Будто не было суда, позорной отставки из Ордена и трёх лет скитаний — будто бы она снова сидит на привале, а вокруг — ребята из 501-го: Вексер, Бойл, Эхо — как тогда.

***

  
Она изменилась. За три года той, безрассудной Асоки и след простыл. Может она осталась на Шили, может — на ступенях Храма джедаев, а может быть потерялась где-то по пути сюда.   
  
Рекс редко об этом задумывался — эта в чём-то незнакомая Асока всё равно была родной, он доверял ей, привык полагаться на её джедайское чутьё. Привык к её подколкам, к тому, что в их паре теперь он за старшего. Она к этому, как ни странно, тоже. Научилась быть осторожной, носить броню взамен своих легкомысленных падаванских тряпочек, пользоваться обычным оружием и прятать подальше световой меч.   
  
Сами того не осознавая, они намертво приросли, притёрлись друг к другу — крепче, чем мастер и падаван, роднее чем братья-клоны.

***

  
Она всегда приходит к нему в полумраке. Как в первый раз: высокая, гибкая и от её кожи едва уловимо пахнет сосновой смолой. Становится на колени и медленно целует его, невесомо касается губами лба, прикрытых век, скул, легонько прикусывает ухо. Рекс в ответ на это бросает притворяться спящим, поднимается и усаживает её на колени.   
  
Асока повзрослела, превратилась в молодую женщину, но глаза у неё всё те же — огромные, голубые, любопытные. Она всё так же надувает губы, когда обижается, так же дёргает себя за лекку, когда ей неловко.   
  
Рексу она всё равно кажется ужасно маленькой и хрупкой, он всё время осторожничает. Когда она рядом, его переполняет горькая нежность: ему хочется укрыть её, спрятать, защитить от всего на свете.   
  
Он осторожно берёт её лицо в ладони и целует — мягко, будто спрашивая разрешения. Асока улыбается и прикрывает глаза, а он касается губами кончика её вздёрнутого носа, обводит белые отметины над бровями и на щеках, притягивает её ближе. Ладони бережно гладят лекку, и те тут же чуть поджимаются, свиваясь маленькими колечками.   
  
— Всё-таки какие они у тебя длинные… — Рекс снова проводит ладонями по боковым отросткам, а потом по тому, который побольше, за спиной. Асока тихонько смеётся, трётся носом о его шею.  
  
— А у кого-то как был один, так и остался. Ещё и не на своём месте, — поддевает она, прекрасно зная, как Рекс реагирует на эту бородатую шуточку. Дразнится, заноза маленькая… Он сердито фыркает и с силой тянет её на себя, крепко прижимает её бёдра к своим. Асока коротко ахает и на миг выгибается, зажмуриваясь и закусывая губу, а потом начинает медленно покачиваться. Рекс даже сквозь ткань чувствует, как вставший член трётся о влажное и жаркое, и не может удержаться от улыбки: ну, и кто теперь прав?  
  
— Сними, — Асока наконец останавливается, её дрожащие пальцы вцепляются в пояс штанов. Рекс пару мгновений наблюдает за её тщетными попытками, потом качает головой, отодвигает её руки и раздевается. Асока привстаёт, давая ему место для манёвра, а потом снова садится на колени, придвигается близко-близко и обхватывает член обеими руками. Пальцы у неё маленькие, сильные, умелые: двигаются вверх-вниз, чуть сжимая у основания, поглаживая. Рекс непроизвольно подаётся бёдрами вслед за этими пальцами, толкается в руки. Ладонью он упирается в кровать, вторая тем временем соскальзывает с талии Асоки на бёдра, задирает подол туники и ныряет под него — туда, где совсем жарко. Влага скользким покровом окутывает пальцы, Асока вздрагивает и давит в горле стон. Рекс поглаживает её, чуть надавливает и снова отпускает, когда она пытается двигаться вслед за ним. Асока ёрзает у него на коленях, узкие руки скользят по его плечам, по спине.  
  
— Рекс... — тихо зовёт она. — Рекс...  
  
Он снимает с неё тунику, Асока поводит плечами, помогая, а потом — откидывается назад, когда он накрывает ладонями маленькую крепкую грудь, гладит и трёт припухшие соски. Наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать их, приласкать языком. Она тонко жалобно всхлипывает, вцепляется ему в плечи — так, будто от этого зависит её жизнь.  
  
Рекс снимает её со своих колен, укладывает на постель и ложится рядом, притягивает к себе. Проводит ладонью по лекку — от острого кончика монтрала вниз, по чувствительной коже: белые полосы порозовели и чуть набухли от прилившей крови. Асока дрожит, льнёт к нему, наконец не выдерживает — закидывает ногу ему на бедро, выгибается и трётся. Рекс обнимает её покрепче, ловит ртом приоткрытые губы, пьёт её неровное сбивчивое дыхание. Он медлит? и Асока сдаётся первой: протягивает руку и направляет его в себя, резко подаётся ему навстречу, чтобы тут же сдавленно застонать и впиться пальцами ему в спину.   
  
Рекс нарочно не торопится: ему хочется отомстить ей за шуточку про его «лекку», а ещё ему нравится, когда она такая — жаркая, дрожащая, всхлипывающая от его редких глубоких толчков. Тепло окутывает их плотным, трепещущим маревом, они вплавляются друг в друга — теснее, ближе, так, чтобы всё — одно на двоих.   
  
Асока прячет лицо у него на плече, стонет, пытается двигаться вместе, но быстро отказывается от этой идеи. Рекс держит её, скользит приоткрытым ртом по лекку, чувствуя губами сумасшедший пульс, и не останавливается, просто не может остановиться.   
  
— Рекс!.. — Асока почти кричит, отчаянно и громко, кусает его в плечо, её бьёт крупная дрожь. Рекс пытается погасить эти судороги, притягивает её к себе, тесно-тесно, а тело не слушается. Телу хочется подмять Асоку под себя, вжать в постель, быть грубым. Он держится, но потом, когда она затихает и, приподняв голову, целует его — медленно и нежно — контроль просто улетучивается в никуда.

***

  
Порой им обоим снились кошмары. Рексу являлись братья: те, кто остался на поле боя, и те кто сейчас по другую сторону. Во сне он снова воевал, раз за разом отражал атаки проклятых «жестянок», у него кончались батареи, в ход шёл вибронож, а потом… потом он оказывался один среди мертвецов и гор ломаного железа и внезапно понимал, что и сам тоже — труп.   
  
Асока иногда кричала во сне, ворочалась, будто хотела выпутаться из липкой паутины наваждений. Когда Рекс спрашивал, она становилась угрюмой и коротко отвечала: «Ерунда».   
  
А ещё она никогда не говорила о своём бывшем мастере.

***

  
— Если что понадобится — только свистни, — Реджи хлопает его по плечу и уходит. А Рекс ещё раз прокручивает в голове то, что удалось узнать: место, перечень вооружения, список личного состава. 501-й перебрасывают поближе к периферии, так что охота предстоит крупная. Рекс ловит себя на том, что уже думает о братьях — о тех, кто был ему в свое время ближе всех — как о врагах. И сейчас он даже не уверен, плохо это или все же хорошо. Если это поможет ему вытащить Коди и остальных, вправить им мозги, то хорошо. Главное, не забывать, что они ему нужны живыми. Несмотря ни на что.   



End file.
